


Fizzipop's Tommyinnit-centric story ideas

by Fizzipop



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizzipop/pseuds/Fizzipop
Summary: I have so many ideas that I'll probably never write, so I figured why not???Please do credit me if you use these ideas!!I might end up writing them if you ask me to.
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122





	Fizzipop's Tommyinnit-centric story ideas

\- AU! Tommy is a raccoon hybrid and Sam is a creeper hybrid. There are tales of a feral kid who’s living in the village Sam goes to for food and supplies, and Sam is concerned, like why is a whole village just letting a kid live on the streets. So he investigates and he finds the kid in an alleyway, sleeping. And Sam reaches out to shake him awake, (he notes the ears, tails, claws and markings around the kid’s eyes) but before he can shake him, the boy wakes up and bites him. They bond, Sam invites him to live with him and Tommy apologizes for biting him all those weeks ago.

\- Rust AU lets go babyyy. Tommy gets shot and manages to get home to Wilbur. He makes his way in, crying desperately for his older brother. Sure, he’ll respawn, but it's painful and not at all pleasant. No one wants to go through it. So Wilbur holds him as he’s dying (sobs) and Tommy asks him to sing for him as that's what he did when they first met to make him feel safe. So he sings and Tommy dies.

\- Sam is a special teacher (he prefers mentor) who works with “troubled kids” and he got placed with Tommy. At first Tommy hates it because he feels like a freak. Then he warms up to Sam and starts working with him to help himself. Sam basically adopts the kid.

\- Tommy having parents who love him but often forget about him so Wilbur swoops in and is like ‘im ur older brother now’ and he goes to his school events and picks him up after class and takes him places 

-once again back with older brother Wilbur Soot. So Tommy's parents are gone and Tommy had a nightmare (I have a whole backstory planned for this one) of his older sibling who committed suicide, and he doesn't know what to do. His older sibling used to make pancakes with him all the time so he calls Wilbur and he sounds a wreck so Wilbur agrees and drives all the way to Tommy's house and makes pancakes with him.

-SBI au where Tommy isn't part of their family, but the SBI wants him to be, but they don't want to take him away from his actual family (they don't know he doesn't have one) and they invite him to their Christmas party, assuming big he wouldn't be able to come, but then he shows up and they're like, what about your family and he has to pretend he has one.

-So Tommy has a nightmare and he wakes up screaming, and sam being closest to his dirt house runs there and he desperately asks what's wrong and if he's hurt, but all Tommy can see is green and he thinks of Dream and freaks out even more, at this point he's hallucinating and hyperventilating, and sam doesn't know what to do, so he contacts puffy to get Tubbo and Tubbo is fucking panicking cause all puffy told him is that Tommy needs him and the he gets there and he's horrified. Tommy is a wreck and Tubbo has to calm him down and make sure he feels safe and the whole time puffy and sam are watching and puffys crying and sam is too and they're all wondering what the hell happened to this kid.

-Tommy gets in a car accident (it's his first time driving alone and it wasn't his fault!!!) and his parents are away so they call the only person that's close enough and it's Wilbur. Wilbur is like fuckin panicking and he races there, almost getting into a car accident himself and the nurses won't let him back unless he's family, so he says they're brothers. Bonus points he was driving home from meeting up with Tubbo.

-Tubbo and Tommy meet up and for lunch they head to McDonald's and decide to order there. Tommy orders a cheeseburger happy meal and Tubbo jokingly orders one too. Tommy orders one without pickles, but when they get the burgers, there are pickles on it. Tommy is too anxious to say anything, but Tubbo's like, I ain't letting u eat smth with pickles on it, and goes up to tell the person at the counter. Idk how it would end, but Tommy's very grateful for Tubbo.

-Its summer time and Tommy and Tubbo are working the nightshift at this subway, and Quackity comes in high asf. And he's crying and absolutely a wreck and Tommy and Tubbo are like ._. and don't know wtf to do and Tubbo asks him what he wants, and he starts pointing to different toppings, blubbering and muttering and Tommy starts making it and it's this disgusting thing and it's obvious he doesn't know what he is ordering. So Tubbo asks Tommy to talk to Quackity at one of the tables while Tubbo makes Quackity a new sandwich. While Tommy's talking to him he learns that he had recently gotten into a fight with his boyfriends, Sapnap and Karl. And then he got high and walked around a bit before coming here. This one's so long my god but I got a lot of ideas. So Tommy's awkwardly comforting this random dude while Tubbo brings over his sandwich and says it's on the house. (Their manager doesn't have to know) (the manager is Wilbur). And they have the shift until six am so they let him stay there and sleep. While he's sleeping his phone is going crazy and then there's a call and Tommy's curious so he picks it up and immediately there's yelling and questions. Tommy's like, shut up dickheads your boyfriend is sleeping in my subway, come pick him up. And Tubbo is in the background sighing bc Tommy is like that. And then Sapnap and Karl come and they apologize and Tommy says their boyfriend is hilarious. They constantly come back to the subway after that, and they basically adopt Tommy and Tubbo, though Wilbur makes sure they understand that they're his little brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm excited to see what y'all come up with.
> 
> If you want me to write one, please ask!! It always encourages me when some one asks.


End file.
